Doble Traición
by Eldaya
Summary: Harry Potter:
1. El libro maldito

Capítulo uno

El libro maldito

Sentado en una silla cochambrosa y con aspecto de ser muy incómoda, divagaba mientras trazaba un plan en su cabeza.

Se echó hacia atrás, recostando el respaldo de la silla en la pared, crujiendo al soportar el peso del hombre sobre sus dos patas traseras.

Acomodó sus piernas sobre la mesa, tirando al suelo el candelabro en el que dos velas aguantaban impávidas, alumbrando la estancia ; apagándolas de golpe.

No le preocupó en absoluto quedarse totalmente a oscuras, estaba mucho más cómodo así. Entornó los ojos, imaginando detalles de su plan que eran, ciertamente, demasiado crueles como para pensar que era producto de un ser racional.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por los barrotes que cerraban el único ventanuco de su despacho, arrancándole un extraño brillo de los ojos, que parecían mirar a través de la gran puerta que lo separaba de los pasillos que serpenteaban por el interior de la escuela, destripándola a placer.

Un leve golpe de nudillos sonó en la puerta, que se abrió segundos después, y una figura algo encorvada se dibujó en el dintel de la puerta, una bola de pelos saltó a la mesa donde aún reposaba las piernas con despreocupación, encogiéndose en un ovillo.

¿Qué demonios quieres? – sibiló el hombre, mirándole con furia.

Profesor.... Estoy seguro de que le gustará la noticia que le traigo... Hemos encontrado a una rata intentando robar un libro de la sección prohibida.... Y es uno de los que más detesta.. jejejejeje.. – se rió desagradablemente, mirándole fijamente con un ojo medio cerrado y enfermo y el otro goteando lágrimas púrpuras, un espectáculo asqueroso.

El hombre enarcó las cejas y sonrió complacido. Se puso en pie, no sin antes tirar a la dichosa gata al suelo, sin ocultar su desidia, se resguardó bajo la toga y se dirigió con paso cansino hacia el celador, que lo esperaba impacientemente.

Y recuerda, la próxima vez espera a que te diga que puedes entrar. O tal vez caiga un maleficio sobre ti... Quién sabe... podría estar practicando perfectamente algún nuevo conjuro.... –

El celador le miró con la cabeza gacha, y asintió sin decir nada. Se adelantó y caminó por los pasillos presuroso, perseguido por el profesor, que se deleitaba pensando en las cosas que le haría a quien encontrase con un libro prohibido en las manos.

Llegaron a la biblioteca, y cruzaron rápidamente la sección prohibida, dirigiéndose hacia el final del pasillo, flanqueado por enormes bibliotecas atestadas de libros antiguos. Al llegar al final, torcieron a la derecha, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los ventanales que iluminaban la biblioteca durante el día ; el celador sacó de su bolsillo una extraña vara de metal, que deslizó entre la juntura de la ventana y la pared, poniendo en marcha un mecanismo que abrió un agujero bajo la ventana, que quedaba escondido a miradas extrañas.

Se miraron con ojos cómplices, y se deslizaron uno a uno por el agujero, del que pendían unas escaleras que descendían hasta las entrañas de la tierra.

Cuando los dos estuvieron sobre la escalera, la abertura desapareció, apareciendo otra vez el muro de piedra, sumiéndolos en una profunda oscuridad.

Continuaron bajando silenciosamente por un corto período de tiempo, hasta que por fín dieron con sus huesos a un estrecho pasillo, alumbrado tenuemente por unas antorchas de luz verdosa, que se abría desde donde acababa la escalera hasta lo que parecía una puerta de roble encadenada.

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta, desde la que se podían oír ruidos ahogados.

El hombre maltrecho emitió un gorgoteo desagradable, mientras sonreía satisfecho.

Sacó una pequeña llave con la que abrió los cuatro candados que unían las respectivas cadenas, y una enorme llave de forma extraña con la que abrió el portón, accediendo a una celda desnuda, húmeda y polvorienta, en la que un chico descansaba, exhausto y asustado, engrilletado a la pared con unas cortas cadenas, que le obligaban a tener los brazos en alto.

Aaaaah.... Señor Weasley... - unas palabras melosas salieron de los labios de aquel hombre frío y calculador. – Así que, jugando a entrar a hurtadillas en la biblioteca para, encima, robarnos?

El pelirrojo lo miró con ojos cansados, murmurando en voz baja.

¡¡SNAPE!! ¡¡Maldito seas!! ¿Qué cosa tan importante hay en ese libro para que me hagáis esto? ¡¡Dumbledore os dará un castigo ejemplar por haberme traído aquí, y cuando sepa lo que Filch me ha hecho os aseguro que no se andará con miramientos!! ¿Qué narices queréis hacerme en esta cochambrosa sala? ¡¡Dejadme salir!!

Snape se acercó a él mientras sacaba su varita. Al llegar a su altura, le puso la varita sobre los labios, sonriéndole con aquella mirada gélida.

Jé... Si vuelves a abrir la boca, ya nunca más podrás volver a hablar... ¿Comprendes?... – abrió los ojos acercando su cara a la del chico, que chocó contra la pared al intentar evadirle.

Snape lo miraba con curiosidad, en su rostro unas heridas recientes seguían abiertas, por las que finos hilillos de sangre caían, resiguiendo las curvas de sus mejillas.

Se giró a mirar con detenimiento a Filch, que se apretujaba las manos mientras lo miraba cabizbajo, echando fugaces miradas al suelo del patíbulo.

¡¿Qué le has hecho?! – le preguntó Snape, sin moverse del sitio.

Verá... el maldito crío intentó escapar, creyó que iba a ser más listo que yo, (-aunque no, no lo ha sido, porque ahora él está aquí -), y le cogí para llevármelo, intentó marcharse y me arañó la cara, señor (- y yo le devolví esas heridas, sí señor..-), ... y cuando lo hizo, no sé qué me pasó, (- sí, sí lo sé, jejeje -), le abofeteé para probarle que no debe tener esas confianzas con los mayores, que tiene que obedecer, ¡¡tiene que aprender de su error, debemos castigarle!! (- y yo le castigaré como se merece... -)... Sólo me defendí, profesor, aunque tal vez me excedí, por supuesto ha sido sin querer... (- sin quererlo evitar.. si pudiese, aaah, si pudiese.... -)

Snape lo miró por largo tiempo, como si estuviera planeando castigarle a él también, pero al fín le devolvió una amplia sonrisa maquiavélica.

No se preocupe... Adelante, Filch... puede hacer lo que quiera con él... Como en aquellos años, ¿Se acuerda?... Por eso le has traído aquí... -

Oh, vaya, ¡¡¿De verdad?!! – Filch parecía exultante - ¡¡Muchas gracias!! Jejejejeje, le voy a enseñar a este mocoso lo que son los modales.... Jajajajajajaja....

Pero, hágame el favor de... deshacerse de todo cuando acabes. ¿De acuerdo? – y diciendo esto, se alejó de allí.

Descuide... lo haré.... – susurró Filch, mientras cogía un maletín mugriento y lo abría en el suelo mismo, mostrando lo que parecían cuchillos, separados en montones.

¡¡¡¡Ah!!!!... – Snape se giró a ver al pelirrojo por última vez. – No se preocupe... si usted aprende bien la lección esta noche... milagrosamente dejaré pasar esta travesura"

... No le impondré ninguna infracción a su casa, si usted está dispuesto a pagar para que sus compañeros no sufran las consecuencias. – lo miró con desdén, y sin esperar contestación, salió de la celda, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una espantosa carcajada se escuchó tras la puerta, y supo que Filch por fín recibiría el merecido pago a sus servicios.

Rió a su vez, y el pasillo de roca le devolvió el eco de su voz.

Desapareció por la escalera, dejándoles solos...


	2. Lleno de Sangre

Capítulo dos

Lleno de sangre

Mira bien.... ¿los ves?... – le dijo Filch, jadeando, mientras jugaba con aquellos instrumentos, separándolos por orden de preferencia. - Algunas de estas preciosidades están muy afiladas, yo mismo las pongo a punto, son mis favoritas. Hay otras a las que he descuidado, y ni siquiera están afiladas ni limpias.... Jejejeje... Pero estoy seguro de que harán su trabajo. Esta noche lo comprobaremos.. ¿De acuerdo? Y así sabrás que lo que has hecho merece un castigo ejemplar... mwjuajuajuajuajua... -

Filch rió tenebrosamente, con ganas, mientras su sonrisa mostraba una boca desdentada, en la que la mayoría de piezas estaban ennegrecidas o medio rotas.

Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Filch estaba completamente loco, se comportaba como un maníaco obsesivo, preparandose para.... ¿para QUÉ?

Quería gritar, aullar, pero su garganta estaba demasiado irritada, ya había probado a gritar con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le brindaban, y fué para nada ; nadie le escuchó, y él acabó ronco y con la garganta irritada.

Tenía miedo, muchísimo. Parecía que Filch iba en serio, que iba a herirle... no podía creerlo, tanto tiempo pensando que Hogwarts era seguro y al final, la maldad estaba dentro... ¿Nadie se había percatado?... Confió en equivocarse, o en que tal vez sólo quisiera jugar con su mente, hasta ver cómo se derrumbaba.. o se volvía loco.

Pero pronto comprobó que Filch no se lo tomaba como un juego.

Lo puso de pie, colocando una argolla alrededor de su cuello, dejándolo sujeto al muro, mientras que con las piernas sujetaba las del chico, para que no se atreviera a patearle. Le pasó más argollas, dos en las rodillas y dos en los pies, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil.

Qué.... ¿QUÉ piensas hacer?... ¡¡Dumbledore te echará del colegio si me tocas!! ¡¡Y te mandará a Azkaban, donde los dementotes se comerán tu vida!! – le gritó a media voz Ron, temblando ante un Filch que sonreía ante lo que le esperaba.

Jejejeje... No te preocupes... ¡¡NO te ENCONTRARÁN!!.... Te lo aseguro..... MWJUJUAJUAJUA.... Si no hay nadie que pueda acusarme injustamente (- porque sería injusto, tú te lo has buscado -) nadie puede quitarme esta vida...-

Ron palideció al oírle decir eso. ¿Qué no le iban a encontrar?.. Qué... ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué iba a hacerle?.... Iba a... ¿A MATARLE?

Su pecho se movía con desesperación, intentando abarcar aire fresco, sentía que se ahogaba.... Pero no sería nada comparado con lo que el celador pensaba en hacerle.

Se adivinaba en su demente mirada, el brillo innatural de sus ojos y la cara, como un libro abierto.

Filch cogió una especie de cuchillo, que parecía nuevo y muy afilado, y lo acercó a la cara de Ron, que lo miraba con ojos desorbitados.

¿Porqué me miras así?... No me gustan tus ojos.... – y sin mediar palabra, le asestó una puñalada en la córnea, arrancándole el ojo de cuajo, con un ruido sordo, parecido a un gorgoteo. La sangre manaba y Filch acercó su boca a la córnea vacía, sorbiendo la sangre, roja y caliente.

Un alarido salió de la garganta de aquel pobre chico, que intentaba deshacerse como podía de las ataduras que lo mantenían clavado en la pared.

Filch se apartó de Ron, limpiándose con la manga la sangre que caía de sus labios cortados.

Jejeje... no vuelvas a mirarme, chico, ¿lo has entendido?... – y se dirigió hacia el maletín, dejando el cuchillo y cogiendo unas tijeras sucias de moho y orín. Se notaban viejas y habían perdido su filo, aún así el celador las cogió sonriendo con malicia, y se aproximó al joven Gryffindor, que aún no se había recuperado de la agresión. Sollozaba con la vista nublada, mareándose con el olor de su propia sangre.

Filch apoyó la mano de Ron en el muro, desplegada, para dedicarse a sus dedos, que cortó uno por uno con dificultad, mientras no dejaba de hablarle.

... Uno... por haber cogido ese libro sin permiso... Dos... por tener la intención de robarlo.... Tres... ¡¡¡¡por haberme arañado antes!!!!.... Cuatro... por dejarme sordo con tus gritos.... Cinco.... Porque me das asco y no te soporto... ¿Ves? Es mucho mejor que si te hubiera colgado del techo por los pulgares... como hacíamos antes.... Qué inocente era... ¡¡Con lo divertido que es ESTO!! – dijo mientras le clavaba las tijeras en la palma de la mano, dejándosela clavada en el muro.

Ron estaba casi demayado del dolor y la pérdida de sangre. Lloraba por acabar así, sin decirle a Hermione cuánto la amaba o pedirle perdón a su amigo Harry por la discusión que habían tenido horas antes, por sus celos.

Filch cogió un cuchillo de hoja tan grande como el ancho de una mano, imaginando qué hacerle en su vientre, de piel pálida y suave....

Los aullidos del chico sonaron crispados, roncos, casi sin vida.... Y el silencio, poco a poco, se adueñó de la celda, mientras la risa nerviosa de Filch llenaba sus oídos.

Vaaamooos... aún no se ha acabado... no sea niña, weasley, usted puede hacerlo mejor... -

Pero Ron no respondió, su cabeza, ladeada, mostraba un rostro pálido, sudoroso y ensangrentado, los mechones de pelo le caían suavemente sobre la cara, y sus labios sin color eran una simple línea en su rostro.

Está bien... pues voy a esperar a que despiertes... Porque despertarás... ¿verdad? – se preguntó Filch mientras observaba el cuerpo maltrecho y mutilado de Ron, que caía sin vida. - ¿estás... estás muerto? ¿En serio? – murmuró Filch, lamiéndose los labios, gozando el dulce sabor de la sangre. – pues.. como ya he dicho... no vas a dejar rastro.... Porque vas a desaparecer... ¡¡en mi estómago!!.. mwjuajuajuajua.. –

Filch le quitó las argollas, y el cuerpo cayó a plomo al suelo, sobre un charco de agua, sangre y orín.

Snape, mientras, se había dirigido al despacho de Dumbledore, esperando encontrar al decrépito profesor. Nadie se había cruzado con él, y se alegraba por ello, porque así no debería dar ninguna clase de explicación.... Pues había llegado la noche en la que Hogwarts sería suya enteramente.... Y Dumbledore moriría...

Rió para sus adentros, sabiendo que no iba a ser tan fácil de roer como el maldito weasley, pero el señor tenebroso le había dado un nuevo poder, y estaba seguro de que esta vez lo conseguiría. Además, aunque Dumbledore siempre había sido el más astuto y poderoso, había llegado a un punto en el que él se había convertido en un mísero vejestorio, un anciano que empezaba a perder la cabeza en cualquier esquina... y sus años de espera habían valido la pena....

Al llegar a la estatua que guardaba la entrada secreta del despacho del director, dijo las palabras mágicas, y subió los peldaños lentamente, mientras la escalera giraba en torno a sí misma.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio, con el pensadero entre sus manos, con los ojos entrecerrados, traspasando recuerdos a aquella urna llena de una esencia albina que giraba y giraba como un remolino.

Snape se acercó a Dumbledore, sabiendo que se había percatado de su presencia, y al llegar a su altura, sacó la varita con un gesto rápido, lanzándole un crucio al anciano, que al ser cogido por sorpresa, le dio de lleno.

El pensadero cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos y dejando escapar unas finas hebras de algo parecido a un líquido, que se filtraba por las rendijas del suelo, mientras Dumbledore se retorcía en el suelo ; Snape lo maldijo tres veces más, sin dejarle siquiera tiempo para respirar, y el anciano cerró los ojos agotado al tercer impacto consecutivo, se le escapaba sangre por la boca, y no se le oía respirar.

Snape se sentó en la silla del director, y postró las piernas sobre la mesa, riendose a mandíbula batiente, disfrutando del mal que acababa de producirle a ese energúmeno que tenían por director.


End file.
